SuperRonII
by VRWC
Summary: Two years after the original Ron is back with his powers fully trained and a plan to save Kim.  But can he, Bonnie, and Yori save Kim from herself before it's too late?
1. Return

SuperRonII

Disclaimer: Everything already copyrighted in here, not mine

Chapter One: Return

**-Two Years Later-**

It was a sunny but windy late spring afternoon as the two figures leapt hurriedly from rooftop to rooftop. Both figures were female, young, and dressed in skintight black suits with colored bands down the sides. Though in parts there were spatters of red that wouldn't be there under normal circumstances.

"I cannot believe we got beaten that easily," Bonnie huffed to Yori as they ran, "did those two years of training do anything?"

"We fought intelligently and honorably," Yori huffed back, "however our defeat did come disturbingly easy."

"Not just disturbingly easy," Bonnie grumbled, "it was humiliating. Were our battlesuits broken or something, the shields didn't stop anything it seemed like."

"Our battlesuits were fully functional," Yori spared a glance to her companion, "however we were still very much outclassed in that battle."

"Here's hoping we can even manage to get away," Bonnie looked over her shoulder, "where the heck is Ron when we need him?"

"Ron-san must complete his training with Sensei if he is not to end up in the same situation as us," Yori pointed out, "still his assistance would be most welcome at the moment."

"Not just welcome," Bonnie said as they stopped on top of an abandoned warehouse to catch their breath, "if we're being chased we'll need Ron's help just to stay alive."

"I fear you are correct," Yori looked around warily, "as much as we have trained over the last two years it appears to have fallen short of our needs."

"And when were we supposed to have trained more without ditching class?" Bonnie turned to Yori, "I just don't know how she did it, I know Kim was stronger than us before she left with the curse seal and all but all of a sudden she comes back and she's in like a whole different league."

"Thanks for noticing, it's not going to stop me from killing you two though."

Bonnie and Yori turned with looks of shock on their faces to see Kim standing at the other end of the warehouse. Two years training with Monkey Fist had made few changes to Kim on the surface, her hair might have been a bit longer but that could just be Bonnie and Yori imagining things. Her lifestyle of saving the world had already led her to have a very athletic body that training had just made more apparent. Her hair was still red, her eyes still green, and if Kim had grown in the last two years it couldn't have been more than half an inch. But none of those were the changes that really mattered, while Kim's eyes were still green a look into them would reveal that the bright glow which had once marked a world famous hero had changed into a darkness that seemed to draw hope from any who looked into their depths. Her once eternal smile was now replaced with an evil scowl, and the voice that had brought hope to so many was now rougher and far more villainous.

"You didn't actually think you'd get away did you?" Kim stepped closer, "It's just the three of us and I'm not going to miss this chance to kill you two and get Ron back."

"No one's dying today Kim," Bonnie straightened up, "our battlesuits weren't working before but now they are so its going to be you who gets beat and then we'll get you back."

Kim's neutral look turned into a half smirk half scowl and she calmly raised her arm with two fingers pointing towards Bonnie and a dart of blue flame shot from her fingers towards the brunette.

Bonnie hurriedly activated the shield on her battlesuit and prayed that Kim's attack would break upon her shield unlike the attacks earlier that day. However Bonnie's shield seemed as useless as it had been before and Kim's dart of fire punched through the shield, smashed into Bonnie's arms, and threw her onto her back several feet from where she had been.

As Bonnie staggered to her feet Yori had already leapt into the air hoping to come down on Kim from above while she was distracted with Bonnie. Kim however had anticipated Yori trying such a stunt and as she came down Kim simply stepped back to avoid the attack. That however was not all she did, Kim grabbed Yori's leg as it passed through where she had been and started swinging around in an ever faster circle. Just as Yori began to fear she might have to taste her lunch coming up Kim let go of her leg and the next thing Yori knew she was flying through the air and right into Bonnie who had just gotten back to her feet.

The two young women tumbled back several more feet from the impact before finally stopping in a tangle of limbs. They disentangled themselves and got back on their feet as fast as they could but Kim was nowhere to be found. Bonnie and Yori started worriedly looking around and it was only their ninja assisted reflexes in tandem with their battlesuits that let them jump out of the way of Kim's attack from above into the empty industrial yard below them.

Kim landed across the yard from the two and casually flipped her hair over her shoulder before she started walking towards Bonnie and Yori as if she hadn't a care in the world. Being back on the ground Bonnie figured this was where she would be able to do her best and she wasted no time putting that thought to the test. Her foot slammed into the ground and a ring of stone spikes shot up around and towards Kim. The redhead however never even paused as she created a bubble of fire around her and simply vaporized the stone spikes as they hit it. Even as the fire was dissipating though Bonnie had already launched her next attack, she hurled a razor sharp wedge of stone at Kim who didn't have time to re-erect a fire based defense and was forced to dodge the attack. She did this with such grace however that when she finished her spin and let loose a large blue fireball it was Bonnie who ended up the surprised one as she was thrown back into a wall and slumped to the ground on the verge of unconsciousness.

Yori had precious little time to spare any concern for her fallen comrade as Kim wasted no time with her attack. Unable to match Kim's fire jutsus with her air ones Yori found herself having to frantically dodge the fire Kim was sending at her in many forms, all designed to do very unpleasant things to her. Yori's luck held out for a surprisingly long time, almost two minutes, before she finally was unable to dodge an attack and went sprawling back into a wall before sliding down to the ground.

Having taken a less direct hit than Bonnie, Yori was more conscious against the wall as Kim started walking towards them with what Yori recognized as the desire to kill bright in her eyes. In a last desperate attempt Yori reached into her hip pouch and threw several kunai at Kim. Unfortunately the one time hero was well prepared for such an attack and with a simple lean to the side she let the kunai streak past her before reaching out and grabbing one by its handle.

"Nice try," Kim sneered at her fallen opponents, "but as always you're just a couple of failures, no match for someone like me. And just to pour salt on the numerous wounds I intend to cause you two before I finally let you die I'm going to kill you with your own weapon. I think I'll start with the arm you threw this with, teach you the lesson not to try and put off the inevitable."

Yori gasped and her eyes snapped shut as Kim hurled the kunai back at her. But instead of the piercing pain of the blade slicing through her shoulder Yori felt a great gust of wind and then a very distinct lack of piercing pain.

Hearing the clink of metal hitting the ground Yori pried her eyes open and let out another gasp at the sight. His back was turned to her but there was no mistaking that blonde hair, Ron Stoppable had returned just in time to save the day.

"Kim," he said simply, "It's been awhile."

"Ron," Kim breathed, "is that really you?"

"Yeah," Ron brought his hand back down to his side, "I'd ask the same but we both know you haven't been yourself for awhile now."

Kim shot a hateful glare at Bonnie and Yori, "Don't worry Ron, I know these two have been controlling you since senior year but it's all going to be over soon. Just let me kill them, I'll even do it quickly, and then we can be together like we both know we're meant to be. No more villains, no more having to save the world every day, it can be just us with nothing to worry about."

"No Kim," Ron had a sad look on his face, "that wouldn't help anything and I'm not letting anyone get killed today. If you really want to make things right then please let us help you, don't you understand that Luthor and Monkey Fist are evil?"

"But they're not," Kim pleaded, "it's Yamanouchi and the Kryptonians who are evil. But I know you aren't evil Ron because you've been my best friend for so long and I know there's no way you could be evil."

"Neither of us is evil," Ron implored her, "but between that curse seal and whatever Monkey Fist and Luthor have done two you in the last two years you've forgotten what's evil and what's good. But you still want to be good and that's how I know you can be saved."

"I don't need saving though," Kim said as a ball of blue flame appeared over her hand, "I just need to use this to kill those two and then all our problems will be solved. I'm begging you, trust me this once that I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry Kim," Ron slowly shook his head, "I need you to trust me, not kill anyone, and come get the help you need."

Kim had a frown on her face as she slid into a fighting stance, one far more serious than her cocky style for fighting Bonnie and Yori. Ron just stood there with a sad look on his face waiting for Kim to make the first move.

Kim took precious little time obliging Ron, she reached into her own hip pouch and a hail of sharp throwing knives streaked out towards Bonnie. Ron vanished from where he was standing and reappeared in front of Bonnie, instead of letting them all hit him Ron used his heat vision to melt the knives as they passed through it.

Even before the knives were finished impacting Ron's heat vision Kim was already moving towards Yori a dagger of flame forming in her hand as she went. Ron disappeared even faster than the last time, if that was possible, and reappeared just in front of Yori in time for Kim's attack to stop dead against his chest leaving a large hole in his shirt as she jumped back.

Kim's next move was to put both her hands out with three fingers clenched in and let loose a hail of fire darts towards Yori. Ron calmly stood in front of her and without any apparent effort blocked all of Kim's shots. A look of concentration grew on Kim's face and her shots grew even faster, Ron though simply moved his hands ever faster and Yori watched in amazement from behind him.

Her look of concentration turning into a scowl Kim jumped back several feet, "well I can obviously see you've gotten a lot better over the last two years."

"Everyone has," Ron returned to simply standing there, "now are you going to come with us or do I have to make my move?"

"You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be," Kim said, "I hoped I could save you here but that's not going to happen. I need some time to think how I'm going to kill those two so I'll be going now. See you around Ron."

Before even Ron could do anything flames spiraled around Kim and when they cleared the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Ron moved his head around applying his super hearing to trying to find Kim but he came up empty handed. As unpleasant as that was to Ron it was nothing new, he'd realized after Kim had fled senior year that she'd somehow found a way to hide from all his enhanced senses and unable to figure out just how she did it Ron couldn't think of a good way to counter it.

He turned around to see Bonnie and Yori picking themselves off the ground, both of them looked a bit the worse for wear but there didn't seem to be anything too terribly wrong with them, a few days of relaxation combined with their ninja healing should have them doing just fine again.

"Ron," Yori was in the better condition and therefore the first to speak, "not to sound ungrateful but what… how…?"

"Not much to it," Ron walked over to the two girls, "I woke up this morning and my Mystical Monkey Power was doing its alarm thing and then a few hours later Sensei calls me in for a talk. He said how I'd done a great job over the last two years but that I'd learned everything he could teach me. Then he told me a few other things before he said that the bad feeling I'd been having all day wasn't just that but you two were in danger. Sensei said he'd have all my things sent over by ninja mail and I took off for Metropolis, I had to slow down coming over the Rockies though there was a lot of snow and hypersonic speeds tend to set off avalanches. After that, got here, fought Kim, and yeah…"

"So what are you doing now?" Bonnie still sounded a bit woozy from the fight, "Stay here, back to Japan for more training, go try to hunt down Kim?"

"I'm back here for the long haul," Ron said, "I've done the paperwork to transfer back to Met U and Sensei said he'd have someone call Felix and see if he's still good with us rooming together. But let me get you two home right now, I'll get to all your questions but I'd rather do it from a couch instead of an industrial yard."

Bonnie and Yori agreed to that readily, Ron carefully picked them up and took to the skies before he started flying in what he knew to be the general direction of their house. With some more precise directions as they got closer it wasn't long until Ron set down in front of a typical college student house. Small, reasonably well kept, and with Bonnie's small white car parked outside it was almost exactly what one would expect college students to rent for a few years.

Once on the ground again Yori rather unsteadily walked to the street and to the mailbox while Bonnie fumbled with the key to open the door. Ron felt somewhat useless but he also felt that especially after losing their fight Bonnie and Yori would be the type to take his attempt to help in entirely the wrong way. Still even as beat up as they were Bonnie and Yori managed to get their mail and into their house.

"Ron," Bonnie pried herself from where she had collapsed on the couch, "someone up there loved Yori and I enough to get us a house with two bathrooms. We're going to go take the longest showers of our lives and I would love you forever if you'd have some food waiting for us when we came down."

Ron smiled and waved Bonnie and Yori upstairs, he was glad that however complicated he had left things two years ago with his declaration of returning both girl's feelings for him they were all still friends at the very least. He walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets, Bonnie and Yori were better than Kim in the kitchen but that was about the same as being better than France at warfare. Still though they didn't burn water when they cooked so Ron was able to start pulling things together without the risk of his now evil best friend coming to destroy by her mere presence whatever he'd made.

Bonnie obviously hadn't been kidding when she said she and Yori were going to take the longest showers of their lives, Ron was at a loss for how there was any hot water left in the house some fifteen minutes before the showers finally went off. When the two came down it was in clothes much more comfortable than battlesuits period, much less battlesuits that had been torn up, bloodied, and generally put through everything two ninjas could manage.

"Tell me Ron," Yori sat down at the table, "what do you intend to do now that you are back in America?"

"It's a pretty simple plan," Ron handed the girls their plates, "pulling it off is going to be a bit tough. Only steps are go to school, save Kim, hopefully before I graduate, and then you know CEO by day superhero by night."

"And where would that leave us?" Bonnie said after swallowing a mouthful of food, "I mean once you've saved Kim are Yori and I going to be notches on the belt in the life of Ron Stoppable?"

"No," Ron sighed, "I'll admit that at the end of junior year I was probably starting to crush on Kim but by the time everything in senior year had happened Kim wasn't Kim anymore and I wasn't crushing on her. And then those two years in Japan were great, Yamanouchi is beautiful once you get used to the unholy hours and the lack of Bueno Nacho. But it wasn't home, and I didn't want to just get back here to save Kim, I wanted to get back here to see you two just as much. When this is all over and Kim's good again I want to be her best friend, but it's you two I want to be with, however that works out."

"I trust you have a plan for defeating Monkey Fist and saving Kim," Yori blushed as she changed the subject, "or else Sensei would not have sent you back to stay."

"I do have a plan," Ron answered, "only problem is there's a but. Sensei found something in one of those really old and secret scrolls that he thinks says destroying the Omega Simia will return Kim to normal. But it'll only do that if she hasn't killed anyone yet, and I think she's willing to kill whoever it takes to put you two six feet under so we have to be careful to make sure Kim doesn't actually kill anyone, otherwise she'll be tied to the Omega Simia and our choices would go from bad to worse."

"I don't see why we can't pull that off," Bonnie paused her glass on the way to her mouth, "there are three of us and only one of her, with your strength all we'll need is one good swing at that thing and problem solved."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Ron collected the dishes and with a quick burst of speed they were all washed and dried, "I'm stronger than her but Kim is still no pushover and she didn't open the curse seal today, plus Monkey Fist wasn't with her and there's no telling how much stronger he's gotten. But we can figure it out later, Kim's not going to show herself for awhile after today and I've got to be going now."

"Where are you going?" Yori looked concerned, "you just got here and there is much Bonnie and I would still like to talk to you about."

"I need to go see my parents," Ron started walking towards the door, "and I should've said this earlier but your English has gotten a lot better Yori."

Yori blushed too much to form a response and this prompted Bonnie to start laughing so much she couldn't reply either. Waving to the two Ron walked out the doors and after a quick check to make sure no one could see him he launched himself into the sky and with practiced ease turned himself towards Middleton and set off. At the speeds he flew it didn't take him long at all to cross the Great Plains and soon the Rocky Mountains began to grow on the horizon. Slowing himself considerably Ron scanned the area around his house for anyone outside, not seeing anyone he set himself down on the front porch and let himself in.

The first thing he heard walking into the house where he had grown up were voices chatting away from the family room. Listening in he quickly placed the voices as his parents and the Dr's. P.

"Hey everyone," Ron walked into the room, "how's it going?"

"Ronald!" His mom gasped, jumped to her feet, and quickly wrapped him in a hug that had even him gasping for breath, "It's so good to have you back but did something happen, your last letter didn't say anything about coming back."

"Nothing too bad," Ron sent his parents a look begging for no questions, "I finished up what I'd been in Japan for a bit faster than I thought and there were plenty of reasons I wanted to come back to America."

"Just as long as your back safe and sound," his dad got up from his seat, "you've got your living arrangements made?"

"Yep," Ron let out an internal sigh of relief, "I got a hold of Felix earlier and it's all taken care of."

"You're a sight for sore eyes Ron," Ron looked over to see the Dr's. P. stand up, "things have felt so empty here with Kim gone and you off in Japan."

"Yeah about that," Ron said, "mom, dad, can I have a moment?"

Once his parents had left the room, knowing what he was going to say, he sat down across from Kim's parents, "Listen I saw Kim today and I think it's time I told you a few things."

**-That Night-**

Ron floated high up above the Earth's atmosphere relishing in the quiet of space. Kim's parents had taken his revelations about himself and the missing details of senior year quite well in his opinion. Both of them agreed with his hindsight that telling Kim right after he found out would have been the best idea but by the same token they could find no fault with the choices he'd made once they understood the circumstances and what he knew at the time. Having renewed his pledge to bring Kim back to her good self and telling the Dr's. P. how he planned to pull that off Ron had set off to go see what heroics he could pull that night.

Several fires put out, a crashing plane safely landed, and a landslide diverted later Ron's old mission clothes were pretty beat up, not to mention they weren't taking too well to several hundred degrees below in the vacuum of space. But before he could reflect on that more though his musings were interrupted by the beeping of the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade," Ron pulled the device out of his pocket, "what's going on?"

"I've got a call from Oliver Queen," Wade leaned back in his seat, "he wants you to drop by Queen Industries, apparently he has a welcome home gift for you."

"Thanks Wade I'm on my way," Ron cut the connection.

Ron made decent enough time but he had to slow down quite a bit going through the upper atmosphere as he noted his clothes beginning to disintegrate from the heat of re-entry, still he arrived outside Oliver's window in a presentable condition if not so polished as he'd hoped.

"Welcome back to America," Oliver turned around in his chair as Ron landed in the room, "I hear you had a busy first day."

"I guess you could say that," Ron sat down in the chair across the desk.

"You don't look it but your clothes certainly look like they took a beating," Oliver gestured to the soot, holes, and fray marks all over Ron's outfit.

"Club Banana cut it for the teen hero world saving," Ron picked at a loose thread and unraveled another inch of his sleeve, "but apparently not the superhero world saving."

"Then it's a good thing I'm a step ahead of the curve," Oliver pushed a button on his desk, "I thought of that before you left for Japan and I've had people working on a suit for you for the last two years, I think you're actually familiar with the staff."

Ron looked over with surprise on his face as the doors to the office opened and none other than Dr. Drakken and Shego walked in holding a large bag that Ron guessed held the suit Oliver had been developing.

"Well this is certainly an ironic twist," Dr. Drakken stopped in front of Ron, "I've built a suit to help the buffoon beat Kim Possible of all people."

"I didn't tell them anything," Oliver answered Ron's unasked question, "but they did have to know what to build your suit to take and they managed to put two and two together."

"Alright then," Ron took the bag from Dr. Drakken, "just what can this thing do?"

"It's a lot like the battlesuits your ninja girlfriends are wearing," Shego said in her normal bored voice, "except Dr. D. here didn't build in the strength and reflex enhancers and all that other fancy offensive stuff. There's nothing more that we can do to make you hit any harder or go any faster with all your powers. Instead of having to balance offense and defense this thing is designed to take anything a superhero gets thrown at them, unlike what you're wearing."

"Hey these things were more than enough for Kim and me to foil your plans for years," Ron jumped to defend his mission clothes.

"I'm afraid you're in a different league now Stoppable," Dr. Drakken picked up, "it certainly cost Mr. Queen here a bit of money but this suit is to tank armor what tank armor is to normal skin. It can take anything from extreme heat to cold, the vacuum of space to the bottom of the ocean, shrapnel, bullets, larger objects such as cars trains and planes, and with you in mind there are several layers of lead in this suit."

"How'd you pull that off," Ron had pulled the suit out of the bag and it did indeed bear a resemblance to Bonnie and Yori's battlesuits, certainly it wasn't thick enough to have that sort of protection.

Dr. Drakken had a look of no small pride on his face, "it was a very long, hard, and expensive procedure to make every atom in that suit line up exactly where it needs to be while still being flexible enough to be practical."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Shego poked him in the chest, "you didn't have to test drive all the models that came before that thing, some of those were complete disasters, fashion and function. The bottom line though is that even though you shouldn't walk into a room full of kryptonite, with everything but your head shielded the amount of kryptonite you can be exposed to before it starts taking effect has gone way up."

"Wow," Ron looked down at the suit, "never thought I'd say this to you two but thanks."

Shego looked as though she couldn't quite believe he was saying it either, "You can thank me by using that suit I had to test long and hard to beat Kimmie for me."

Ron looked at her sadly, "I think you're going to get your wish because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to go through Kim to save Kim."

AN: Welcome one and all to the first of five installments of this little tale. Now that everything and everyone is caught up this should be a fast paced story with plenty of twists and turns each chapter. Just to clear this point up front Wade was let in on Ron's powers in the space between the two stories. I for one am pumped up to be working on this sequel at last and rest assured I will write with the speed of a thousand canoes and the fury of a million white hot burning suns. And in the next chapter: It turns out someone else can do what Bonnie and Yori can do, and a bit more besides.


	2. Unexpected

SuperRonII

Disclaimer: If I had a dollar for every time I've owned anything in here I'd still be a poor college student.

Chapter Two: Unexpected

**-One Month Later-**

-The Mall-

"What do you think about this," Tara stepped out of the dressing room, "is it too much for a first date?"

Bonnie looked her friends' outfit of a button up short sleeved shirt and knee length skirt up and down before proffering her opinion, "it's definitely a cute enough outfit but I'm just not sure about the message that buying a new outfit for a first date period sends."

Tara frowned slightly and looked down at the clothes she was trying on, "but it's so cute and it's not like Felix would have to know I'm wearing a new outfit, I've got enough clothes and he's never been in my closet to know. That and I don't think he'd ask, men never ask about that sort of thing. But if I borrow those shoes Yori ran off to buy and wear this it wouldn't say I want to skip a few dates when he drops me off at my apartment when the date is over?"

"I don't think it would matter even if the outfit did say that," Bonnie tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Felix cares about you enough to let you set the pace for whatever you two decide to do and when you decide to do it. He hasn't said where you two are going yet though has he?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "but it's just dinner and a movie, a nice safe first date. It's nothing we haven't done plenty of times before just this time we're trying to see how it works if we do it as a couple instead of friends."

"You two will do fine," Bonnie said calmly, "if it was anyone else I'd worry about getting over the hurdle of you two not being sure how to be a couple after being friends but you two already act like a couple so much this is just finally admitting you two like each other."

"Felix and I do not act like a couple," Tara blushed furiously, "and we're not even technically a couple yet, you only become a couple when you agree to a second date."

"Really," Bonnie had a very skeptical look on her face, "so all those movie nights you just absolutely had to sit on his lap was absolutely nothing special then? And when you constantly steal his food and he's perfectly alright with it there's nothing between you two? And then that one time when Gill decided to attack I suppose it was just chance you jumped across three people to grab Felix's arm? And…"

"Okay," Tara interrupted, "I get the point we're close friends. But isn't that the way you want things to be before you try starting a relationship?"

"Yes," Bonnie sighed, "but what I'm saying is that it would probably surprise a lot of people to hear this is date number one for you two instead of anniversary number one."

"No it wouldn't," Tara said defensively, "I'll bet Felix is worrying about what to do for our first date right now."

-Ron and Felix's House-

"Die zombies die!" Ron shouted as he furiously mashed his control pad, "no, no, don't you die on me, no!"

"Ha!" Felix laughed, "I told you it was jump, jump, kick, spin, and then roll."

"I still say it's this darn controller," Ron sulked, "now would you hurry up and kill this guy so I can respawn already?"

"Yeah sure," Felix got his laughter under control, "just remind me when I need to leave to pick up Tara, I don't wanna show up at her apartment and have to run in to use the bathroom because I didn't have time to do it here."

"Can do," Ron grabbed his controller as the level boss screamed his death throes, "you all ready for that?"

"Yeah," Felix never took his eyes off the screen, "these clothes are plenty good and we'll be fine tonight."

"Cool," Ron was quickly becoming reabsorbed into the game, "hey Rufus you wanna go set the alarm on the clock so I can remind Felix to leave?"

Rufus pried his eyes open from where he was lying on his back in an empty box of pizza, slowly the naked mole rat got up and grumbling the whole way made his way to the clock where he set the alarm and then promptly went back to sleep.

"There we're good," Ron said almost robotically, "die zombies die!"

-The Mall-

Bonnie was about to respond to Tara but she felt a presence approaching and turned to see Yori walking up to them. For someone who was otherwise so extremely practical Yori had a strange obsession with shoes. Bonnie couldn't for the life of her remember the last pair of shoes the girl had seen that she didn't like and today was no exception. Yori had gone back to the shoe store to buy a pair of shoes that was on sale but rather than carrying one shoebox under her arm she was carrying a box under each arm.

It wasn't that Bonnie didn't like shoes, like any college aged girl she had a healthy selection of footwear. But compared to Yori's menagerie of sandals, shoes, boots, heels, and every other type of footwear imaginable Bonnie might as well have been Ron with two pairs of normal shoes and some dress shoes. Okay so if you wanted to count the boots for his battlesuit then there was one more but he never wore those except with the battlesuit so those couldn't be counted for everyday wear.

"I'm sorry it took longer than I said it would," Yori said bashfully, "but I saw this pair of red pumps and they just called to me to buy them. But there was also that adorable pair of navy sneakers, should I go back and get those too?"

Bonnie just sighed as Tara grabbed the box with the shoes she was going to borrow without Yori snapping out of her attempts to talk herself into buying yet another pair of shoes. It was something she was well used to by now, a lifetime of ninja training had given Yori precious little time to indulge herself in the more feminine aspects of life so it was only common sense that she would throw herself wholeheartedly into the few opportunities she got. And shoes were by far the biggest opportunity to let her more girlish side show that Yori had so while Bonnie was less than surprised that Yori had so many shoes it was still at the same time rather vexing because it almost always was up to her to find places to keep the ever growing collection.

"So am I gonna knock him dead?" Bonnie turned around to see Tara walk out of the dressing room now with the shoes she was borrowing from Yori on.

"I don't think you'll knock Felix dead," Bonnie smiled, "but he's probably going to have to knock a few heads when every guy who sees you starts panting like a dog."

"Bonnie's right," Yori snapped herself back to reality, "if you walk out of the mall in that you will get a great number of men in trouble with their girlfriends. Are you sure you are not trying to seduce Felix, if you'd like us to Bonnie and I would be happy to wait for you while you go to Victoria's Secret and pick out some appropriate items."

Bonnie thought that Tara had blushed furiously when she'd suggested that she and Felix were a couple already but that was nothing compared to the shade of red she managed to Yori's comment. The fact that Yori sounded entirely serious and that Bonnie thought there was nothing amiss about the idea was either incredibly funny or incredibly disturbing. Her opinions being what they already were Bonnie had to stifle a laugh into her arm rather than risk Tara's temper showing up and being turned on her. Trained ninja who had mastered control over earth or not Bonnie had a very healthy respect for just how terrifying Tara could be when truly provoked. Other than the two times Kim had directly tried to kill her the only time she had truly feared for her life was when Tara had lost her temper.

"I…" Tara squeaked before pausing and visibly calming herself, "Felix and I are not a couple and there is no way we'd do that sort of stuff after only one date."

Yori looked over at Bonnie, "did you remind her about all the movies?"

"Yep."

"The food stealing?"

"Yep."

"The arm grabbing?"

"Yep."

"That time when he said he was going as prince charming for Halloween and she instantly changed her mind to go as Cinderella?"

"No, she cut me off after the arm grabbing."

Tara fixed a withering look on both of her friends, "will you two cut it out already, what's it going to take to convince you that unless and until I say yes to a second date Felix and I aren't a couple?"

Bonnie and Yori glanced at each other and replied simultaneously, "nothing, you can't convince us."

"Can we go buy these clothes and get lunch already?" Tara had the beginnings of a puppy dog pout on her face.

"Fine," Bonnie relented, "but since I haven't bought anything today I get to choose where we do lunch."

-Ron and Felix's House-

"No not again!" Ron wailed as his virtual self met doom yet again at the hands of the zombies he and Felix were hacking and slashing their way through.

"Tough luck," Felix said while not slowing down his killing at all, "but not everyone can be the master at Zombie Mayhem Five that I am."

"Oh sure," Ron waved his controller about, "out here you and your mad skills are all that, but if we were in that game ourselves crazy wheelchair or no the Ronster would totally own those zombies."

Now that was of course leaving unsaid a few details such as the little insignificant fact of Ron being a Kryptonian and all the powers that came with it. Or the skill he had gained with the Lotus Blade in the last two years, not to mention the control of his Mystical Monkey Power that had accompanied his newfound skills.

Unlike most of the world Felix at least knew a little bit of the truth about what had happened over the last two years, he didn't know about Ron's powers or the full extent of what Bonnie and Yori could do. But he did know that Kim had been turned evil rather than simply dropped off the face of the earth to go do charitable works as had been reported to the media to spare everyone the accompanying drama. Not that he knew the full extent of what had been done to Kim either, that would have required answering more questions than Ron wanted in the open at that moment. Felix did know though that if he ran into Kim he should call Ron, Bonnie, or Yori and try to get the heck out of dodge as fast as his cyber-robotic wheelchair would carry him.

Just as Ron was about to respawn the Kimmunicator went off, "Ron we've got trouble."

"What kind," Ron reached over and grabbed the blue device off the table, "Kim trouble or normal trouble."

"Normal trouble," Wade answered, "But serious normal trouble, Mt. Rainer is erupting."

"Aww man," Ron groaned, "there goes the rest of the afternoon… I'm on my way. Felix when the alarm goes off it's time for you to go pick Tara up."

Before Felix could tear himself away from the TV Ron was already up and running towards his room and the battlesuit he had in the back of his closet. It was times like this that Ron felt bad about not telling Felix the whole truth, constantly having to run out and save the world as Superman and his own best friend couldn't know about it. There were times though he felt like Felix had figured out his secret, all the times Ron disappeared and Superman appeared, Felix was not a stupid man by any measure Ron knew. But that would have to come later; right now as Ron took to the air through his window he refocused his mind on the job at hand.

-JP Bearymore's Pizza Partytorium-

"Thanks for letting me borrow the shoes again," Tara took a large bite out of her slice of pizza, "I'll make sure to keep them perfectly clean."

"Do not worry," Yori said offhandedly, "Helping you and Felix get together at last is an honor and all the thanks I need."

"I need to decide if it's going to be my honor to eat another slice of pizza," Bonnie stared at the food, "I don't want to be full when we head over to Ron's for dinner tonight but this is such good pizza it's almost impossible to resist."

"You two are having dinner at Ron and Felix's house?" Tara paused her next slice of pizza on the way to her mouth.

"Yes," Yori answered, "he wanted to celebrate his being back in America for an entire month, Bonnie and I were perfectly fine with his suggestion that we make a dinner date of the occasion."

"Interesting choice of words there," Tara smirked, "just what is going on between the three of you. I know you both like Ron but you don't seem to be fighting over him at all. It's almost like you're sharing him or you're both his girlfriends."

"It's not like that," Bonnie blushed slightly, "I mean we both like Ron and he said he likes both of us the same. But no one is anyone's girlfriend or boyfriend. We've just got so much to deal with right now that we haven't had time to sit down and figure things out. And since we don't want to fight over him and he doesn't want to have to reject one of us we've all just decided to stick with how things are right now."

"Is that so?" Tara sounded not entirely convinced.

"It is," Yori said calmly, "True we have an… unconventional arrangement in our relationship but it is one that has served us well so far and though I cannot speak for the others I believe none of us have any complaints about us being Ron's not-girlfriends."

"I have no complaints whatsoever," Bonnie made her opinion known, "Yori is one of my best friends and I don't want to fight with her over anyone. Plus I like Ron enough that if I have to share him or risk not having him at all I'd be willing to share. Wouldn't you make the same choice if it was share Felix or not have him at all."

"I suppose," Tara looked down bashfully, "but it just seems so weird. I mean what if one day you all wanted to get married, I just can't imagine how that would look."

"You won't get the chance to find out," Tara turned with a look of shock on her face to see Fukushima drop out of the shadows, Bonnie and Yori though remained completely unruffled.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face," Yori said with a look of contempt on her face, "your talents as a ninja have always been sorely lacking and stealth is no exception."

"I don't seem to recall having much trouble beating you before!" Fukushima snarled as he shot a hand out and a ball of orange flame shot towards Yori.

His attack though never even got close since when the fire was still several long feet from Yori it smashed into a slab of rock that hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

"Tara," Bonnie called over her shoulder as she raised the rock out of the earth, "go hide yourself and then call Ron and have him get here as fast as he can."

Rather than waste time replying Tara simply dove behind one of the hedges that surrounded the outside eating area. As several more loud crashes sounded from where Bonnie and Yori were fighting Tara dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Fingers flying over the keypad she punched in Ron's number as fast as she could and as the rings started she silently pleaded for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello," there seemed to be a lot of background noise wherever Ron was, "Tara, is that you?"

"Ron!" Tara tried to whisper very loudly in an attempt to not draw attention to herself, "Bonnie, Yori, and I are at JP Bearymores and some crazy ninja guy is here fighting them. You need to get here as fast as you can and help them."

"Tiny problem," a roaring in the background almost drowned Ron out, "a mission kinda came up at the last minute and I'm a little busy with that, be there as soon as I can. Tell Bonnie and Yori I'm sure they can handle it though."

Before Tara could respond Ron ended the call and Tara was brought back to her immediate surroundings as the sound of someone smashing through glass rang in her ears. Risking being exposed to whatever was going on Tara turned around and stuck her head over the hedge to see how Bonnie and Yori were faring against the mystery ninja.

It turned out the ninja guy was the one who had been smashed through glass, in this case the windshield of a parked SUV. Tara watched Yori leap into the air as the mystery ninja shook his head clear, he looked up with a look of concern on his face as at the height of her jump Yori snapped her fans open and made a downward slashing motion with them. Ninja guy rolled off the car and not a second later it was pancaked by what seemed to Tara was pure air.

As ninja guy rolled off the car he shot a hand up and a ball of fire sped towards Yori who made another slashing motion with her fans and blew the fire out well before it hit her. Barely a second after ninja guy hit the ground Tara turned her head slightly at a large noise to see Bonnie stomp the ground hard and make a motion with her arms. Tara wouldn't have been sure what it was if out of the corner of her eye she hadn't seen a huge slab of earth lift out of the parking lot and fold over threatening to crush ninja guy. He saved his own life by shooting another ball of fire up and managing to blast apart enough of the asphalt that it didn't crush him. He rolled back to his feet and faced Bonnie and Yori looking considerably more beat up than they did but still with a smirk on his face.

"Give it up Fukushima," Bonnie planted her hands on her hips, "you couldn't beat one of us and there's no way you win against two of us. Now you can either tell us what Kim's up to or we can beat it out of you, either way you're going to talk."

"I don't think so," Ninja guy now Fukushima laughed by way of reply, "my master knows your powers are lacking but I was ordered here to get a better idea of just how pathetic you are. Believe me, I didn't use a fraction of my power and next time you won't be so lucky. Until next time…"

Before anyone could respond flames shot up around Fukushima and obscured him from view, when they blew away the ninja was nowhere to be found.

Tara slowly got up from behind the hedge and walked over to where Bonnie and Yori were still standing, as she passed their table she saw amazingly enough for all the destruction that had been wrought the clothes and shoes they had bought were entirely untouched.

"What the heck was… that?" Tara gestured wildly at her friends.

"Um," Yori twiddled her thumbs about, "that was a ninja who has been working with Kim for the same master since senior year."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Tara glared at the two, "I figured that out just fine. What I mean is what was with the whole thing where he was throwing fire and you were doing all that crazy stuff too?"

"That," Bonnie laughed nervously, "you know how Yori and I can do stuff right? Of course you do, well that's part of that just something we don't do very often, and it's not something we can really explain al that easily."

"It didn't look all that hard though," Tara said, "when Yori did that slashing thing it was like there was some sort of little glowing thing that went on and then all the air around her just moved."

As she spoke Tara mimicked Yori's motions when she had flattened the SUV Fukushima had rolled off of, however mimicking just the actions wasn't all that happened. As Tara finished the motion a wall of air leapt from her hands and smashed the table next to theirs. Tara let out a high pitched squeal of surprise at this and for all they had seen Bonnie and Yori looked at the table in utter disbelief of what they had seen.

"Tara you just… that's not possible," Yori stuttered.

Tara looked down at her hands in awe, "I… I'm not sure what that was, I just saw this glowy thing when you'd do something like that and then all that ninja stuff you were talking about."

"Did you only see it when Yori did it?" Bonnie said cautiously.

"No," Tara said very softly, "I saw it when you did that stomp thing too."

Tara only lightly tapped her foot on the ground but the fist sized rock it sent up into the air was all that Bonnie and Yori needed to see to know that something very odd was going on.

"What… what's going on?" Tara was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie wrapped her friend in a hug to calm her down, "but Yori and I can help you figure out what it is and how to control it."

-Somewhere over Mt. Rainer-

Ron let out a sigh of relief that his job was finally done. The lava had been diverted so that it would flow into the Pacific and not cover Seattle in a sea of molten destruction. And his battlesuit was still looking mighty fine for having been flown down into the heart of a volcano. But before Ron could have more than a few moments to relax his Kimmunicator went off and he let out a sigh that was of anything but relief.

"Hey Wade," Ron figured that Bonnie and Yori wanted him back so they could chew him out for not ditching the volcano sooner, "tell Bonnie and Yori to keep calm and I'll be back in a few."

"The girls are fine," Wade had a very serious look on his face, "but I do need you to start heading east. I got a hit on the site, it was Kim and she wants to talk to you."

AN: Well the evil-ness is back and so is the mob outside my door. I know it's terribly cruel of me but I am not apologizing for that double cliffhanger, you'll find out everything in the next three chapters so everyone keep those pitchforks and torches down. And a little advance warning, the end of the school year is coming up so I may become increasingly neurotic over the next few weeks, bear with me and I'll get over it. And just to sate you a little bit, next chapter has a very long overdue conversation.


	3. Revelations

SuperRonII

Disclaimer: It should be clear by this point that I don't own anything in here but you know the drill.

Chapter Three: Revelations

**-JP Bearymore's Pizza Partytorium-**

"It didn't look all that hard though," Tara said, "when Yori did that slashing thing it was like there was some sort of little glowing thing that went on and then all the air around her just moved."

As she spoke Tara mimicked Yori's motions when she had flattened the SUV Fukushima had rolled off of, however mimicking just the actions wasn't all that happened. As Tara finished the motion a wall of air leapt from her hands and smashed the table next to theirs. Tara let out a high pitched squeal of surprise at this and for all they had seen Bonnie and Yori looked at the table in utter disbelief of what they had seen.

" Tara you just… that's not possible," Yori stuttered.

Tara looked down at her hands in awe, "I… I'm not sure what that was, I just saw this glowy thing when you'd do something like that and then all that ninja stuff you were talking about."

"Did you only see it when Yori did it?" Bonnie said cautiously.

"No," Tara said very softly, "I saw it when you did that stomp thing too."

Tara only lightly tapped her foot on the ground but the fist sized rock it sent up into the air was all that Bonnie and Yori needed to see to know that something very odd was going on.

"What… what's going on?" Tara was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie wrapped her friend in a hug to calm her down, "but Yori and I can help you figure out what it is and how to control it."

Fukushima watched from his hiding spot as the brunette imposter consoled her blonde friend. This was certainly an interesting development, and it seemed that both the imposter and Yori were unaware of his presence. As the blonde calmed down and pulled away from the imposter Fukushima got his first good look at her. She was certainly pleasant to the eye, long blonde hair trailed down her back, and from her clear blue eyes down the sight was one he could find precious little to complain about. However there was not the look of a warrior about her eyes or her body, she had enough muscle about her that he was sure she had not lived too softly. But that warriors grace in the walk or indeed in every move was absent from her where it was easy to spot in one such as him, or Yori, or even the imposter.

And yet he could not deny that he had just seen her display if not mastery at least control over more than one element. Something both that decrepit old relic Sensei and his new master had told him to be impossible. And for all she had already performed one impossible feat by imitating Yori and the imposters jutsus he had little doubt that if asked she could repeat his jutsus as well.

" Tara," the imposter sat her down at a table, "everything's going to be fine. Yori and I don't know exactly how you can do all that, but we know where we can find out and we will. And before that we know what you're doing and between the two of us we'll figure out a way to help."

"Thanks Bonnie," the blonde, rather Tara, sniffled, "I'm just so scared, nothing like this has ever happened to me. I… I never knew I could do anything like this and I don't know what it means."

"As Bonnie said," Yori sat down on her other side, "we can find out what this means and we will do so as soon as we can arrange it. In the meantime we will help you explore the depths of these abilities and how you can control them. You've already seen how much damage elemental jutsus can cause and we would hate for you to inadvertently harm someone because you cannot control these jutsus."

Tara looked back and forth between the two with a look of fear on her face at the idea she might hurt someone, no Fukushima thought, she was not at all a warrior. Certainly not one his master would want in her present state, but he would still have to return once he had found out all he could and report this. Perhaps with some… persuasion this Tara could be made to be quite a valuable asset, particularly since she was an unshaped talent and her abilities could be bended to his masters needs.

"I can't control these powers at all though," Tara held her hands out and stared at them, "I don't know what could set them off or how I stopped them. I'm not safe around anyone, not even you two. And what about Felix? Our date tonight will be totally ruined if I put a hole in the movie screen or make dinner explode, now I'm going to have to cancel!"

"No you won't," the imposter said consolingly, "as long as you stay calm and don't actually try to do any jutsu you should be fine. You're definitely a unique case but I didn't have any problems keeping myself from using jutsu when I first learned so I don't see how you should be any different."

Fukushima watched as the three girls walked off, obviously Yori and the imposter did not know anything significant about what had happened to their friend. But he had a good idea where they would go to find out and in any case his master would likely be less concerned with the prophecies Sensei would dig through to determine what to do rather than what they could do to turn this to their advantage and how fast they could do it.

**-Somewhere over Mt. Rainer- **

Ron let out a sigh of relief that his job was finally done. The lava had been diverted so that it would flow into the Pacific and not cover Seattle in a sea of molten destruction. And his battlesuit was still looking mighty fine for having been flown down into the heart of a volcano. But before Ron could have more than a few moments to relax his Kimmunicator went off and he let out a sigh that was of anything but relief.

"Hey Wade," Ron figured that Bonnie and Yori wanted him back so they could chew him out for not ditching the volcano sooner, "tell Bonnie and Yori to keep calm and I'll be back in a few."

"The girls are fine," Wade had a very serious look on his face, "but I do need you to start heading east. I got a hit on the site, it was Kim and she wants to talk to you."

"Alright," Ron went from joking to dead serious, "where is she and what does she want to talk about?"

"She only gave a set of coordinates," Wade's face was replaced with a map, "they're in the Gulf of Mexico so I'm guessing she either wants to meet you on a boat or she's discovered how to fly. But she didn't say what she wants to talk about, only that she wants to tell it to you."

"I don't even need to ask if you're going to have a lock on me the whole time," Ron laughed wryly.

Wade's laugh was quite similar, "if it were anyone else I'd think you were serious and I'd be insulted like you wouldn't believe."

"Just call Bonnie and Yori and tell them I'm probably going to be a bit late," Ron turned himself south-east as he started slowly flying, "and I'm probably going to be needing some directions as I get closer."

"I'll get right on it," Wade started tapping away at his keyboard, "and I'll call you again to start pointing you in the right direction once you're over Texas."

"Thanks man," Ron turned off his Kimmunicator and sped up until the terrain of the western United States below him became a blur even to his eyes.

Okay the Rockies were pretty hard to miss but really that would just be arguing semantics to make much of it. In a handful of minutes though the blur became a uniform greenish-brown as he passed from south-eastern Colorado, over a narrow strip of Oklahoma and then became clearer as he slowed down over the Texas Panhandle. As Wade had promised very little time passed from when he'd crossed the Texas border before the Kimmunicator went off.

"Okay," Ron came to a halt in mid-air, "how am I doing?"

"Pretty good," Wade looked over at another monitor, "I'll set up a map with your location and the coordinates Kim gave me then scale it down as you get closer."

"Thanks," Ron made to cut the conversation.

"Wait," Wade interrupted before Ron could hit the button, "when you're done with Kim make sure you get back to Bonnie and Yori fast, they're fine but they've got some news you're really going to want to hear."

"And that news is…" Ron looked down at the screen.

"Nothing bad," Wade replied, "just keep your mind on Kim right now then think about news when you're done."

"Right," Ron sighed, "I'll call again when I'm finished here."

Ron cut the conversation and less than a minute later his eyes spotted a small white spot in the never ending expanse of blue below. It quickly grew as he approached and before long it began to take on all the characteristics of a rather plush yacht, complete with a Luthorcorp logo on the side as if to mock Ron about his failure two years ago.

As he landed on the aft deck of the yacht a door opened and out stepped the focus of nearly all his waking moments since graduation. For all that he knew she was one of the most dangerous people in the world as she was Ron couldn't help think how normal Kim looked. Her capris and tank top were close enough to the Kim he knew that Ron wouldn't have been surprised to find them in her closet during high school. The only surface detail that seemed out of place was the glass of wine she held in one hand, there was nothing illegal about it since they were in international waters but somehow Ron thought that Kim wouldn't particularly care about any laws she might be breaking in any case.

"Hi Ron," Kim's voice sounded so familiar it almost ached, "I'm glad you could make it, I really want to talk to you."

"Kim," Ron drew on all his ninja training to remain calm, "I have to admit that even with everything that's happened it's still nice to see you."

"Please sit," Kim sat down in a chair and motioned for Ron to take the seat across a small table, "we never caught up with what we've been doing for the last two years and I'm absolutely everything that's happened is all because we just haven't talked enough about what we both want. But I think this is where we can fix all that, catch up on the last two years and then we can talk out just what's gone wrong between the two of us, we're best friends and it shouldn't be like this."

"No it shouldn't," this was turning into a far more painful experience than Ron's worst nightmares had imagined, "I'm just not sure how we can fix this, the one thing you're sure you have to do is the one thing I won't let you do."

"Well we shouldn't start with something like that," a look of sadness crossed Kim's face, "it felt like I hardly knew you the last time we talked, let's just catch up on the last two years so I can even say you're the Ron I've known for so long."

"I guess that's a good idea," Ron steeled himself for the experience, "After you disappeared I moped around for a little bit, but before too long everyone ganged up on me and made me get past losing you and start focusing on what I'd have to do to get you back. That summer I went over to Japan to start at Yamanouchi and start getting myself ready for college classes. I picked up speaking Japanese pretty well but reading it is still a nightmare, trying to learn three thousand kanji ranks up there with that summer at Camp Wannaweep as far as suffering goes."

"But you picked up another language," Kim had a bright almost normal smile on her face, "and that's what counts, I always told you there was nothing you couldn't do if you'd ever apply yourself."

"Yeah," Ron laughed sadly, "well anyways after the summer I started working towards an MBA at Tokyo U, it was a bit of a commute from Yamanouchi but I always managed and it got downright easy once I actually learned to fly. I know it sounds pretty boring but for most of the last two years that's been my life. School at Tokyo U, then come back and use my powers to do all my homework in a few minutes and then train with Sensei so I could save you when I came back. I tried to read scrolls about the Omega Simia when I could but most of the time I messed up so badly that at the end I was like the dog did what with the chicken, so Sensei ended up doing most of the reading and then telling me what was in the scrolls. Then about a month ago I woke up and my Mystical Monkey Power was telling me something was up, I went in to talk to Sensei and he said that he'd taught me everything he could and the time had come for me to go back to America. I set off and when I got here I found you, and I guess you know the rest."

"That's so like you," Kim seemed so normal but something was still off that Ron couldn't put his finger on, "always throwing yourself into whatever you do one hundred percent and always thinking about others before yourself. I never did thank you for all the times you did that for me during high school, but once we're together again things are going to be different."

"Let's not go jumping the gun KP," Ron said in a calm almost Zen fashion, "Tell me what you've been up to for the last two years and we'll get to why we keep fighting each other when we meet."

"Right," Kim seemed to come back to earth from wherever she'd gone, "You weren't the only one who was bummed out after I left, I just didn't give myself the luxury of a few days to reboot, I told myself that every day I was training was another day Bonnie and Yori had you in their clutches. I traveled around a lot since Monkey Fist is a wanted criminal and Lex it turns out has plenty of things the government would probably be less than happy to find out about and no one wanted to be in one place for too long. But I threw everything I had into learning everything they could teach me, I was the perfect assistant to Lex and absorbed everything he said and everything the tutors he hired for me taught. And when I wasn't with Lex I was training and drilling until Monkey Fist had to call it quits because he couldn't keep up, I learned everything about Monkey Kung Fu he knew and all the fire jutsu he could teach me. And then after about a year and a half I noticed something, I had become stronger than Monkey Fist and I knew more about running Luthorcorp then Lex did. So one weekend during a training session I let loose all my powers on Monkey Fist and by the time I was done he was a quadriplegic. Don't get me wrong I thought about killing him to eliminate the threat forever but I'm not sure what sort of effects that would have on the Omega Simia and me, I can't risk that when I'm so close to finishing my plan. The next week I pretty much did what amounted to a hostile takeover of Luthorcorp, Lex still goes to all the board meetings as the chair and does all the press conferences but he doesn't even tie his shoe without my permission. Since then I've been working to spread Luthorcorp around the world to get ready for what I'm planning, but there's one thing left. Ron I need your help."

Many times over the last years Ron had imagined and dreamed of those words coming from Kim's mouth, the reality though was more like one of his nightmares.

Still he let a note of cautious optimism enter his voice as he spoke, "and what do you need my help with?"

"It's like this," Kim took a sip from her wine, "we always had to win every single time when we were fighting villains together, every week it was like we had to fight a new freak and it just never seemed to end. But they only had to win once and that was it, game over for all of us. So ever since I pulled my little coup on Monkey Fist and Lex I've been working on a plan so the good guys can win once and for all. I've managed to get Luthorcorp assets in strategic places in nearly every country in the world and as soon as I give the word they can move to force the entire world in line. I just need your help to do it, once we've taken over we can fix everything, no more villains, poverty, crime, corruption, it'll be a peaceful orderly utopia for the rest of our lives."

"Kim," Ron's voice was laden with sorrow, "you don't fight the villains by becoming one. You used different words but that could have been pulled from any of Drakken or Dementor's villainous monologues. You beat villains by showing them that no matter how far they sink they can't win and they can't make you follow them down into the darkness. Just to make a point what would you do with Bonnie and Yori in this utopia of yours?"

"They're not anywhere around us," Kim sounded almost pleading, "it's okay to tell me what they've done to you these past two years. They're some of the worst villains I've ever seen and they're definitely going to die when the time comes but you'll feel a lot better if you get everything they've done to you or your family to make you stay with them."

"Well then we're back at square one," Ron sighed morosely, "I can't let you do the one thing you're determined to do. And I won't let this plan of yours go through Kim. My parents adopted a baby girl, little angel named Hana, I wasn't too fond of her at first but I got to know her and she's the sweetest girl ever. KP I'm a big brother now and I've got to look out for Hana, your 'peaceful orderly utopia' isn't a world I want to let my little sister grow up in. Bonnie and Yori haven't done anything to me, you're just never willing to listen when I tell you that, but if you try to take over the world we'll be there to stop you."

"That's wonderful about your little sister," Kim smiled wanly, "but I'm doing this for people like her, to make sure your little sister doesn't grow up in a world where you have to spend all your time looking over her shoulder for monsters that aren't just under her bed. She deserves a life where she can do whatever she wants without having to worry that some freak is going to come wreck it all. Please Ron for Hana's sake help me save the world one last time."

"I'm sorry Kim," Ron stood up, "but it doesn't look like we're going to be able to talk this one out. It was nice seeing you again but it seems one of us is going to have to prove the other one wrong for this to end."

"I'm sorry too Ron," Kim also stood up, "I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah," Ron took flight and as quickly as he dared he sped off towards Bonnie and Yori.

Back on the yacht Kim watched with a sad look on her face as the best friend she'd ever had flew away from her and the future she'd offered him. She sensed a flare of ki behind her and turned with a scowl on her face as Fukushima appeared on the deck with a swirl of flame.

"Mistress," he bowed low, "I have news I think you will find most interesting."

"You'd better," Kim's voice promised much suffering if he disappointed.

"Yes," Fukushima's voice trembled noticeably, "the two responsible for your misery. They have found someone who is more powerful than them and us, one who can use jutsu from at least two elements and likely from all of them. She was a blonde girl, I believe her name was Tara-something."

A very evil and chilling smile grew on Kim's face, " Tara, hiding that from us all this time, who would have thought? But that is interesting news and your interruption is forgiven. As much as I'd hoped he wouldn't Ron rejected my offer but I believe that with the proper… training Tara could more than fill his role in the plan. Leave me, I need to think how to incorporate these new developments, I will call you when I have orders for you."

Fukushima disappeared once more and Kim sat back down with the smile still in place, this was an interesting development indeed, and the fact that it could bring pain to Bonnie and Yori just made the prospect of recruiting Tara to her side all the more appealing.

AN: Oh I am such a happy camper right now, no news on law school or anything but Wicked is coming to Denver next month! And now that my totally self serving nerd moment is over how'd you all like the little curves I threw out this chapter? I see the mob is back in full force outside my apartment so I guess that means I should stop typing this and get to work on chapter four so you can all find out what happens. In that case ciao all, same time same place next Friday.


	4. Clarity

SuperRonII

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here and it vexes me so

Chapter Four: Clarity

**-Two Weeks Later, Metropolis-**

"I'm just as puzzled as you are," Oliver sat across the desk from Ron, "Clark's been working all his contacts, I've made every inquiry I can think of but there's no evidence that Luthorcorp people are in any places they're not supposed to be."

"Dang," Ron sighed, "I knew Kim was good at fighting villains but I never imagined she'd make this good of a villain. There's not even the littlest tiniest sign of some Luthorcorp operative being somewhere they shouldn't be?"

"Oh there's all sorts of Luthorcorp people in places they shouldn't be if you look hard enough," Oliver smiled, "but nothing like what Kim told you. You don't think she lied to you to try and throw us off her real plan do you?"

"No," Ron shook his head, "Kim could pull little ones over on me but we still know each other enough that she couldn't hide a lie that big. And she was making a job pitch to me, I don't think Kim would risk my signing on for one thing and then as soon as she tells me the truth I split and head right back to the good guys."

"Good point," Oliver's smile faded, "I'd bet Kim hoped you'd say yes but made plans for if you said no. Not to mention that she's been working on this plan for over six months, she's had time to cover her tracks and after so long doing the tracking I'm not surprised she can hide something this well. What about your tech guy, he find anything?"

"Actually he did," Ron perked up, "but not anything that really helps us. A whole bunch of governments made payments to Luthorcorp at about the same time and then at fairly regular intervals for the next few weeks others did and then others and you get the point. Kim managed to cover the details of what those payments were for but we know that Luthorcorp had a fairly similar deal with most of the world in a pretty short amount of time, just like Kim told me."

"Now that is interesting," Oliver leaned forward and interlaced his fingers in front of his mouth, "when we're done here have Wade send what he found over, there are ways to hide those sorts of things in corporate numbers and he might not have been able to find him since he's a computer man. I'll let my guys look over it, tell them it's just normal trying to gain an advantage and if I find anything I'll be sure to call you."

"Alright," Ron leaned back and rubbed his eyes, "then what's next?"

"I was going to talk to you about your friend," Oliver looked concerned, "but are you sure you're doing alright? I know you and Clark can work harder and longer then anyone like me could ever dream of but even you have your limits, do you need a day off to get back up to full speed?"

Ron stared down at his feet for some time before answering, "No, I'm… it's just I haven't gotten over thinking about Kim as a villain. As long as Monkey Fist and Luthor were in charge she was being manipulated and it was like if I could just beat them the old Kim would come back. But now Kim's pulling the strings, she's the one I have to beat. And I don't know if I can do that, I'm not sure I'm even wired to be able to really hurt Kim. Both times I've fought her it was because she was trying to kill Bonnie and Yori, it was one thing to do fight Kim when I was trying to keep people alive but I don't think I can set out to intentionally hurt her."

"I wish I had a nice easy solution for you," Oliver smiled wanly, "but all I can say is to remember that even though she looks like your Kim, talks like your Kim, and might even act like your Kim from time to time that's not your Kim out there. But stop moping around like that it's not going to change anything and it's not like you. I've got the test results for your friend though, Tara was it?"

"Yeah," Ron dragged himself out of his despair by force of will, "so what'd the tests say?"

"Well," Oliver said, "she's just as human as you or... okay biologically not so much you but she's just as human as I am. I wasn't even expecting a blood test to show anything, you always tell me that your Mystical Monkey Power is more mental than physical, I don't see how all that ninja stuff should be any different. If you really want to find out how she's able to do what she does I'd have an MRI or a CAT scan done, maybe she's somehow using more of her brain than most people, or her subconscious is more active. I don't have any better idea than you do but I'd bet the secret to her powers is in her brain."

"Maybe," Ron mused, "I'm not sure how comfortable Tara is with all this poking and prodding. She didn't exactly choose to be an all powerful ninja and Bonnie and Yori are only showing her enough so she doesn't hurt anyone. I think she'd rather just forget about this whole thing if she could and I know there are days I wish I could. Maybe we should just let it rest, Tara doesn't have to get into the ninja thing like Bonnie, Yori, and I, she can just have the power and not use it."

"You could be right," Oliver sighed, "but most every power has a weakness and far too many people who don't even want to live with their powers find out the hard way what their weakness is and they find out too late. Tara doesn't have to use her powers if she doesn't want to but she should know everything about them she can for her own safety."

"I'll talk to her," Ron stood up, "but I've got an appointment in Japan, Sensei has been digging through all the old prophecies trying to see if there's anything about Tara or what she can do and I'm heading over to see what he's found."

Oliver got up and walked Ron out to the roof of his office, then Ron took off and as soon as he was outside the city limits he let loose and set off for Japan and Yamanouchi.

**-Bonnie and Yori's house-**

"I just don't know how she does it," Bonnie sat with a scowl on the steps to her door, "we've spent years learning to do what she does on her first try, it's like we're not teaching her she's teaching us."

"We shouldn't become jealous of what Tara is able to do," Yori was considerably calmer as they sat on their front porch watching Tara work through jutsu from every element with little apparent effort, "once Ron returns we will hopefully be able to understand what is behind Tara's abilities and after we rescue Kim with any luck Tara will never have to think about jutsu or ninjas or any of our troubles ever again."

"I know," Bonnie let irritation seep into her voice, "I'm just in a bad mood because this whole thing is reminding me of Kim. I would always work harder than everyone else and do more then them and then she'd come along all little miss perfect and do more than I did and make it look easy. The worst part is that Tara doesn't even want any of this, she's too good a person to get dragged into all this and I don't want to get angry at her but I keep seeing Kim over and over."

"And do you have this same jealousy towards Ron," Yori asked, "he is capable of doing even more things than Tara."

"Well no," Bonnie said slowly, "he can do things that I couldn't hope to do no matter how hard I worked and that makes it different because I know he's not trying to lord anything over me he's just being who he was born as."

"The same is true of Tara," Yori pointed out, "her abilities are not of her choosing nor are they what she would choose if given the option. Whatever the source of her abilities is it is one that she has no control over. We must help Tara gain enough control over her abilities that she is no longer a danger to those around her and then I believe that will be the end of that."

"I guess you're right," Bonnie sighed, "it's just not processing that that's the Tara I went to preschool with out there. I used to be the one to chase off the bullies and when my sisters would tease us it was me who would bite back. I've been protecting her for so long that I can't quite get my head around the fact that not only does she not need it anymore but right now she's more likely to be protecting me."

Yori looked up at the darkening sky before replying, "Protecting someone is more than simply being able to throw around jutsu that someone else cannot, your looking out for Tara for all those years went far deeper than simply exercising your popularity to discourage those who would pick on her. I have not observed Ron to be different for his powers, instead his maturity is the result of wishing to save Kim. I do not believe Tara's powers will change her to any great degree, as long as you are willing to be her friend she will be yours."

"Obviously the student has not quite gotten around to surpassing the master," Bonnie smiled, "I'd still be sitting over here comparing Tara to Kim and my sisters if you hadn't snapped me out of it."

"Think nothing of it," Yori smiled back, "It is after all what friends are supposed to do for each other. You helped me overcome enough difficulties when I first arrived here that I would feel greatly dishonored to not do the same for you in your time of need."

"You're forgetting I was one of those difficulties at first," Bonnie laughed dryly, "but thanks anyways. Between Kim and Ron coming back, Tara being able to do whatever it is she does, and Kim apparently being a villain now I think I'm about maxed out for how much weirdness I can take without some time to reboot."

"Then this is as good a chance as any for you to reboot," Yori said calmly, "Tara is not trying anything new despite the skill she is showing, Ron is unlikely to bring any news requiring any immediate action, and unless Kim springs her plan on us tonight you can relax and reboot for the rest of the night."

Bonnie and Yori sat there as Tara twirled a column of fire in one hand and a column of water in the other. This was a feat that thousands of years of ninjutsu had taught to be impossible but Bonnie and Yori were well past shock at Tara being able to accomplish yet another feat the greatest masters could not dream of despite having never taken a day of martial arts in her life. Bonnie's largest concern at the moment was if Tara would be able to live a normal life with her abilities, Ron was able to by and large but when duty called he seemed unable to escape the responsibilities his powers brought and Bonnie wondered if someone like Tara would be able to resist using her powers with her desire to help everyone she could and moreover if she could keep going once she saw through the glamour and glitz most saw as the life of a hero.

But that was for another day, tonight Bonnie had to work on wrapping her head around the last few weeks.

**-Yamanouchi-**

Even though Ron didn't think of it as home he still felt like it was a return of sorts to finally see the mountaintop monastery appear on the horizon as the sun began its downward trek in Japan. The school had been a refuge for him in more ways than one in the past few years and as he neared its lofty rooftops he felt as though somehow all the problems he was faced with were somehow farther away and unable to reach him in this place that seemed by some means unknown removed from the normal flow of the world.

He set down in the main courtyard with less noise than any normal human could hope to hear but he felt eyes all around him and knew that his arrival had not gone unnoticed by the ninjas of the Yamanouchi school. This of course left unsaid that his arrival was expected and Sensei had arranged for several of his students to wait for Ron's coming so he could be escorted to Sensei in his private study. But Ron had little doubt that even if his arrival was unexpected it would have gone unnoticed, those who trained here were simply too good for anyone to be able to sneak into their sanctuary without their knowing of the intrusion.

"Stoppable-san," a ninja emerged from the shadows bowing and speaking in Japanese, "welcome back to Yamanouchi, Sensei has instructed me to escort you to him and ask if you require anything before that."

"Hirotaka," Ron bowed and replied in the same language, "I'm good, nothin' but peace and love, how're you doing?"

"I am well," Hirotaka spoke as they began walking, "but I am curious to know how you knew my identity with nothing but my eyes showing."

"That's easy," Ron easily fell in beside him, "you and Sensei are the only ones at this place who call me Stoppable-san, everyone else is all Chosen one this and Stoppable-sama that. It was always pretty nice to know there were two people here who saw plain Ron and not the guy holding the Lotus Blade."

"Sensei has gone to great lengths to remind me that no matter how great a man is we are all still men in the end," Hirotaka paused before the doors into the central building, "even if you did not wield the Lotus Blade I would still consider it an honor to know a man such as you."

"You're not so bad yourself," Ron smiled as they walked into the central building, "anything I should know before I head on in?"

"Sensei has not revealed any of his discoveries," Hirotaka said, "approach this as the ninja approaches all things and be ready for everything."

Ron paused for a few more seconds before walking into Sensei's study, the old man himself was seated on his knees behind a low table already set with tea.

"Greetings Stoppable-san," Sensei was serene as always, "I trust all is as well as can be expected with you."

"I guess," Ron knelt at the table, "it's still taking some getting used to having to think about Kim as the villain but I've got enough people counting on me that I'm not going to screw this up."

"It does you great honor to remain strong for the sake of others in the wake of such troubles," Sensei calmly sipped from his tea, "and how do Bonnie and Yori fare with all that has occurred?"

"They're doing fine," Ron picked up his own tea, "worried about Tara but other than that it's all good with them."

"I am glad to hear all is well with you and yours," Sensei set his tea down in one smooth motion, "but we both know this is not a social call and as much as we would like to put off an unpleasant reality it is better that we stand and face it."

"Yeah," Ron put his tea down less smoothly, "so did you find anything?"

"Yes and no," Sensei's voice betrayed mild irritation, "I did find some mentions I believe may reference your friend but many times when I attempted to dig deeper I found that the document I was looking for had been destroyed in attempts to destroy knowledge of the Omega Simia. What little I did manage to find is in many places contradictory, often times prophecies are written and then circumstances change that invalidate the prophecy and a new one is required. I am almost certain this is the case with your friend but I am unsure which are the invalid prophecies and which are the ones we should pay attention to."

Ron scratched at the back of his head, "So that means I should…"

"The only advice I can offer you has likely already occurred to you," Sensei laced his fingers together on the table, "obviously it would be bad to allow Possible-san to know about what your friend can do, to allow her to gain control of that power would be catastrophic at best. Your friend's desire to live without using her powers seems a wise choice, people like Possible-san would go to great lengths to control those powers and do horrible things with them. If it is possible for her to not draw attention to herself I would encourage her to do so."

"I don't think Tara's going to have any problem with that," Ron looked down into his empty tea cup, "I don't think anyone else will either, she's too innocent to want to be a hero and if she doesn't have to she shouldn't have to be dragged into this whole mess."

"It speaks highly of you that you wish to protect others so much," Sensei had a proud look on his face, "if there is anything the Yamanouchi school can do to aid you in your struggles you have but to ask."

"Thanks Sensei," Ron stood up, "but I have a feeling I have to take care of this myself and you've already let me know that what I planned to do was the best thing I could do anyway. I'll make sure to call you if anything new comes up."

Sensei saw Ron back out to the courtyard where they exchanged final goodbyes before Ron took to the skies and began his trip home.

**-Metropolis-**

Tara looked around warily as she walked back from Bonnie and Yori's house to her own apartment. Her friends had offered to walk her back but she had declined saying they'd put enough of their time into her over the last few weeks and they deserved some time to spend on what they wanted. Now though she was beginning to regret that decision, she had a very bad feeling as she walked along with no one else.

It wasn't like she was afraid of a bunch of guys walking along drunk deciding to have a little 'fun' with her, this was a pretty good neighborhood and was well lit so she didn't worry about anything like that. This was something she couldn't put her finger on and that was enough to make her really wish she'd taken Bonnie and Yori up on their offer. A few weeks ago she would have just passed off not being able to put her finger on her worry as simple paranoia but now that she'd heard so much since that day she'd seen Bonnie and Yori do all sorts of things not being able to put her finger on her worry scared her a great deal indeed.

Suddenly Tara turned around on a surge of that bad feeling and her breath left her in a gasp as she saw none other than Kim Possible standing in front of her. After the attack that one day Bonnie and Yori had called Ron and the three of them had told her the real story of what happened their senior year of high school and coming face to face with Kim knowing full well what had happened to her made Tara take several steps back in fear.

"Hi Tara," Tara saw Kim was holding some sort of statue in the hand she hadn't waved with.

"Kim," Tara stuttered, "I haven't seen you for awhile."

"I've been a bit busy," Kim's smile chilled Tara to the bone, "what have you been up to?"

"Not much," Tara said nervously, "just going to college, which has me really busy so if you want to give me your number I'd love to get together sometime but tonight I'm really busy."

"I'm afraid 'sometime' isn't going to work," Kim mock pouted, "I'm on a tight schedule and I'm pretty sure Ron told you what I asked him. So I'm going to make you the same offer, help me save the world Tara and I'll make sure you can have anything you want."

"No," Tara tried to make her voice stronger, "I do know what you want to do and it's not saving the world. I looked up to you in high school because of what you did but this isn't the Kim I knew and I won't help you with anything."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong," Kim said before she disappeared.

Bonnie and Yori dashed down the street as fast as they could manage, both had gotten the worst feeling about Tara at the same time and that easily caused enough panic between the two of them to make them run after their friend. A gust of wind went by and they breathed ever so slightly easier knowing that Ron had gotten back and was as concerned as they were. They all arrived at the same time to see Kim pull the Omega Simia away from an unconscious Tara and before any of them could do anything blue flames leapt up around the two of them and when they cleared Kim and Tara were nowhere to be seen.

AN: Yes I am evil, I know it and I've come to accept it. I'm going to remain tight lipped on the last chapter of this story and instead distract you with some schedule updates. Next week is going to be the last chapter of this story, then May 4 will be the first chapters of two stories, yes I'm going to tackle two stories at once. Bad Girls and The Ninja and the Princess will likely take most of the summer, but I'll still be taking May 11 off for finals as you could probably guess. Now you know the news and I shall leave you with this question, what would you do for a Klondike Bar?


	5. Heroes

SuperRonII

Disclaimer: Last time this story, no own anything copyrighted in here.

Chapter Five: Heroes

**-Twelve Hours Later-**

To use a term he'd applied to Kim many times, Ron was tweaked. Kim was doing that thing she did where she could hide herself from his Kryptonian senses and she'd apparently found a way to hide others as well since he couldn't pick out Tara's breathing or heartbeat, that or the blonde was already dead and Ron wasn't ready to contemplate that. With his biological powers rendered useless Ron had fallen back on the ones he'd gotten from some jade monkeys, but Mystical Monkey Power wasn't being particularly useful either. Picking out magic signatures was difficult enough under normal circumstances, but Kim was using the Omega Simia to do something and not only was it putting out a very notable magic signature but it was spreading it out over such a large area that Ron couldn't say much more than that she was somewhere within the greater Metropolis metropolitan area.

Knowing Kim's general location he had thought to use his super speed to simply canvas the area in a matter of minutes but he'd remembered that Kim could hide herself from him and figuring that she'd taken other steps to make sure he wouldn't find her had opted to try other means of finding his best friend turned super villain. However, hoping that she might not have thought to take precautions against the methods of detection that Bonnie and Yori had the two had gone out to all the obvious spots for lairs within the metro area in an effort to find Kim and Tara before anything too bad could happen.

The thoughts flitting across his mind were making his perceptions even fuzzier than the massive magic signature already had done so Ron forced his mind to empty and return to a state of calm. Once he'd focused as much as he could he started feeling for Kim or Tara's magic signature amid the mess that was his senses being nearly overloaded by the Omega Simia. His task was being made all the more difficult since Kim was hiding her presence from him and he didn't know Tara well enough to have a good enough picture to be easily able to pick her out from everything else he was processing. Not that that might have been as much help as he would hope, he was having enough problems keeping track of Bonnie and Yori's signatures as they searched the city in an effort to find Kim before she could do whatever she was planning to do to Tara.

Opening his eyes Ron slowly got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, using his powers like that could drain even him pretty quickly and he still had to make sure that once they found Kim and Tara he still had the strength to stop his best friend. As he put the glass down he stared at his reflection in the window and realized that his battlesuit was still back and his and Felix's house. Not even bothering to write a note since he knew he'd be back so fast Ron opened Bonnie and Yori's door and then vanished as he kicked in his super speed to go get his battlesuit.

Bonnie bit back a sigh as she and Yori made their way out of the abandoned office complex that showed no signs whatsoever of any human habitation in the last few years, much less signs that Kim had been through here. Ron hadn't had any luck finding Kim or Tara and so Bonnie and Yori had set out on their own an hour after Tara's abduction in their own effort to find the two. Unfortunately they hadn't had any more luck than Ron had had and Bonnie was pretty sure that if it wasn't for caffeine she would have given in to fatigue long ago. Yori looked as calm and unruffled as ever but the brunette knew her friend had mastered appearing always ready and proper to an almost scary degree.

Yori looked over at Bonnie as the two paused for a rest after yet another fruitless search. They had been searching for hours and Yori noted that Bonnie looked about as tired as she felt. It was beginning to become a serious worry in their mind if they would be able to rescue Tara and defeat Kim when they did find the two. Her own ninja senses were tingling from the amount of magic Kim was using to do whatever it was the redhead was doing to Tara and Yori knew it would be a terrible idea to wait for Kim to finish doing whatever she had planned. Sensei's warning to not let Tara fall into Kim's hands was dire enough but after seeing the blonde's power firsthand Yori could only shudder at the prospect of what Kim would do with such power at her disposal, the redhead's seemingly insane goal of world conquest might become a frighteningly real prospect.

"So where should we look next?" Yori turned her head to see Bonnie looking at her with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm not sure," Yori said tiredly, "wherever Kim has chosen to hide is a very well concealed spot indeed."

"And what's to say we haven't already looked there and just didn't find her," Bonnie scowled, "think we should call Ron and see if he has anything new?"

"No," Yori shook her head, "if Ron had anything new he'd have already called us."

Suddenly the Kimmunicator went off and Bonnie smiled lightly, "if that's how our jinxing things works we should try it more often."

"Hey…" Bonnie trailed off as she saw it wasn't Ron calling, "Wade, sitch me."

"Hey," Wade sipped at his soda, "found anything yet?"

"No," Yori walked over to Bonnie's side, "wherever Kim is hiding she is still eluding us."

"Don't sweat it," Wade smiled, "I've found them."

"What, where?" Bonnie didn't even try to hide the surprise in her voice.

"I was going through all the normal tricks," Wade leaned forward, "then I remembered you told me that Tara had called Felix on her cell phone right before she left. Once I remembered that it took me about a minute to track her cell phone since neither she nor Kim thought to turn it off. It's not an exact fix but I think five yards should be good for you guys to work on."

"Very funny Wade," Yori didn't sound that amused, "call Ron and we will be on our way."

"Okay," Wade was still fairly smug, "consider it done."

The words were barely out of his mouth when a gust of wind rushed down the street and Ron stopped in front of Bonnie and Yori in his battlesuit, Lotus Blade strapped to his side.

"You two ready?" Ron had not a trace of humor in his voice.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "let's go."

Bonnie and Yori stepped to either side of Ron so he could wrap an arm around each of them, as soon as he'd made sure they were secure in his grasp he leapt from the ground and with the coordinates on the Kimmunicator the three set off to rescue Tara.

As they set down at the coordinates Wade had given them it became quite obvious that Kim hadn't chosen an obvious lair like the ones Bonnie and Yori had been searching through. Kim had instead chosen to make her lair in the Luthorcorp building. Ron landed on the roof and peered down with his x-ray vision.

"Figures," he mumbled, "Kim's had a nice lining of lead put around the penthouse."

"We do know this is where her base is though," Yori pointed out, "we should create an attack plan and strike before she has time to take action against us."

"One second," Ron said slowly, "Kim can hide where she is from me, but if she's talking I might be able to hear that."

"Nice to see you're finally awake," Kim's voice came through remarkably clear as Ron focused on listening to what was happening in the building.

"Wha… where am I?" Tara's voice was groggy and Ron guessed she was just waking up from whatever Kim had done to her.

"Where's not important," Kim said shortly, "and really don't bother thinking too much you won't have to do any thinking in a little while."

"What are you going to do to me?" Tara sounded nervous but still defiant, "I already said I won't help you and my friends will come and rescue me."

"I don't think so," Kim laughed, "we're in one of the last places they'd ever look so it's going to be just you and me. And I suppose I should tell you what's going to happen, it's not like you can do anything about it. I didn't put a curse seal like mine on you, I would have but since I wasn't the first one to gain control of the Omega Simia I can't use it to control you. I might have settled for training you until you saw things my way but that's what Monkey Fist tried and well right now he's still alive only because I still have a use for him. And since I'd rather not have you do the same to me one day I figured I needed something else. It took some persuasion but Monkey Fist finally told me about a ritual with the Omega Simia that's going to drain all your free will and make you my mindless servant. I'd rather you'd have chosen to serve me on your own but I'll take what I can get."

"No," Tara was remarkably calm, "I won't help you do anything that hurts anyone."

"I know you won't," Kim sighed, "you're still too naïve about what being a hero is all about. You want to forget all about your powers and just live your life like all the normal people out there, but people like us have to keep everyone else safe. Even if it's from themselves and even if we have to force it on them, well I'll be doing that you'll just be doing whatever I tell you."

"Someone will stop you," Tara shot back, "what are you doing, what's that?"

"A sedative," Kim's voice moved as she apparently walked around a bit, "all your questions are getting annoying and I'm on a bit of a schedule so if you don't mind I'd like to get going with sapping your free will."

"I do mind," Tara snarked.

"Well I was just being polite," Kim sounded rather chipper, "now good night, when you wake up you'll mind a lot less."

Ron heard a sharp intake of breath from Tara as Kim administered the sedative, then footsteps sounded as Kim walked around the room and then they stopped. Ron guessed she was doing something to prepare for whatever it was she was going to do to render Tara a mindless slave.

"Alright," Ron turned his attention back to Bonnie and Yori, "Kim's doing something with the Omega Simia that's going to make Tara do whatever she wants. She hasn't done it yet and Tara's unconscious right now so it'll only be Kim and however many henchmen she has with her."

"So let's get in there and do this then," Bonnie pounded a fist into her hand, "if Kim doesn't know we're here let's not let her find out before we burst in."

"Agreed," Yori tugged her battlesuit gloves tighter, "might I suggest we make a new entrance through the roof."

"With pleasure," Ron cracked his knuckles, "now stand back ladies."

Bonnie and Yori stepped back a few paces and signaled they were ready. Ron knelt down and unleashing his strength pounded his fist down. Reinforced concrete or not the roof had no chance against the force being applied against it and a seven foot wide hole opened as the roof collapsed. Before the rubble had hit the floor Ron had already jumped in and as gravity took hold of him he started towards the floor and heard Bonnie and Yori start after him.

Looking around the room Ron saw that it was bare except for an elevator door at one end and a lone door at the other. Clearly Kim didn't want anyone seeing what was going on even if they did somehow get all the way up into her lair. Bonnie and Yori dropped down beside him with so little noise that only he could have heard it, they paused only long enough to make sure everyone was unhurt by the jump before walking over to the door that doubtless led to Kim and Tara.

"Ready to go?" Ron said softly as he rested a hand on the door handle.

"You're not going anywhere," the three of them turned to see Fukushima drop out of the shadows, "not through that door, and not back the way you came, this is where you die."

"That is where you're wrong," Yori took a step forward, "you have dishonored Yamanouchi and all it stands for long enough and we will end this here and now."

"Hold it," Bonnie put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "you already know that air can't beat fire, I've got plenty of reasons to want to take this guy down, leave it to me."

"I appreciate your concern," Yori said, "but I can and will defeat Fukushima."

"Yori," Ron interrupted, "Bonnie's right, and I'm going to need your help beating Kim and rescuing Tara. Let her take care of this guy and we can get to what we need to do."

It was obvious Yori wasn't pleased at the prospect of not being able to fight Fukushima but she turned with Ron and followed him as he opened the door and stepped through. Fukushima didn't take that too well and he leapt forward intending to stop the two from going through but his dive ended abruptly as Bonnie raised a slab from the concrete floor right in his path.

Fukushima scowled and offered no verbal response, instead blobs of fire formed over his hands and a network of black vines started creeping across his skin. As the vines covered more the fires grew bigger and as soon as the vines stopped growing he launched the fire towards Bonnie. Bonnie dove out of the way into a roll and even before she fully stopped Bonnie started her own attack. Rather than going jutsu for jutsu as Fukushima expected Bonnie dove towards him and tackled him, normally his superior physical strength would win out but with the element of surprise on her side Bonnie got in several blows before she jumped off and landed a safe distance away.

"Pretty sad," Bonnie smirked, "all that bragging about how good you are and you can't even stop a girl from punching you, no wonder you're a ninja school reject."

"Ninja school dropout," Fukushima growled, "they let me in, I let myself out. And now I'm going to let you out of the world of the living."

Bonnie ducked under the dart of fire launched at her and stepped to the side as Fukushima charged forward. Seeing an opportunity she grabbed the arm he had thrown a punch with and spun around before letting go and throwing him into a wall. Smiling grimly as her opponent dragged himself to his feet Bonnie channeled ki into the concrete behind him and snaked two streams of concrete out of the wall that curved around Fukushima before slamming shut and pressing back into the wall.

Had she not know any better Bonnie might have allowed herself to think that attack had done it but she stood in the middle of the room wary and her caution paid off when the wall exploded outwards with a gout of flame and rubble flew towards her that Bonnie had to stop in mid-air or risk being hurt. When the dust cleared Fukushima stood with eyes gone blood red and skin completely covered by the black vines of the fully opened curse seal.

Bonnie had never fought anyone using a fully opened curse seal but from Yori and Ron's warnings she knew that she should be very aware of just how much more strength, speed, and power Fukushima now had at his disposal. However being aware of something and being able to do something about it proved two different things again as Fukushima shot a dart of fire much larger, faster, and hotter than anything Bonnie had seen from him before. She managed to lift a section of the floor in front of her in defense but the force of the explosion still drove her back and she felt the heat even through her battlesuit.

Fukushima dove at her and Bonnie was only able to block his first punch because of the battlesuit enhancing her reflexes, the second punch landed right in her abdomen and made her stagger back. She stared in horror as Fukushima formed another ball of fire that she wouldn't be able to do anything about when suddenly a great light burst through the door at the end of the room and he dropped with a scream of agony. Forcing herself straight Bonnie ran to the door and threw it open.

The first thing Ron saw as he shut the door behind him and Yori was Kim standing over Tara with the Omega Simia doing some sort of monkey voodoo, Ron wasted no time using his heat vision to knock the statue into the air away from Kim, she caught it on the way down but he had at least stopped Kim's attempts to force Tara to do her will.

"Give it up Kim," Ron slowly walked towards her, "I'm not going to help you, Tara's not going to help you, and you're not going to hurt anyone else. Come with us and let us help you, I don't want to have to fight you but if I do I'm going to win."

"Sorry Ron," Kim said, "but you're not going to get to fight me."

Kim pulled a small black box out of her pocket and opened it up. Ron felt sick at the sight of the glowing green rock but his battlesuit kept enough of the radiation off of him that he was able to keep standing and not even shirk back.

"Sorry," Ron smiled sadly, "that's not going to work anymore."

Kim scowled and shut the box, the three of them stood squaring off for several minutes before Kim finally made the first move. She formed two whips of fire in her hands and swung them at Ron and Yori, Ron simply stepped in front of Yori and let the two whips stop against his hands. Yori took the opportunity to jump over his head and make a move for the Omega Simia. Kim however was fast enough to stop her attack against Ron and she and Yori grabbed the small statue at the same time. They struggled back and forth for a few minutes with Ron looking the whole time for an opening he could seize to help Yori.

"Ron," Yori shouted, "destroy the statue while you can."

"Not while you're right there," Ron shouted back, "I might hit you instead."

"I have confidence in you," Yori replied, "we will not have an opportunity like this again, destroy the statue!"

Ron took a deep breath and unsheathed the Lotus Blade, making sure to move as cautiously as possible he ran in and as a look of surprise formed on Kim's face he struck. The Omega Simia seemed to resist the Lotus Blade cutting into it but Ron used his Kryptonian strength and the sword sliced clean through.

Suddenly there was a burst of light so bright even Ron had to close his eyes from it, amazingly though it was perfectly silent as the only sound he heard was the clatter of the Lotus Blade hitting the concrete floor from where he had dropped it. As the light began to die down the door opened and Ron pried his eyes open to see Bonnie running in. Slowly he turned around and to his amazement Kim and Yori were nowhere to be seen, gone as were all traces of the Omega Simia.

"What happened," Bonnie asked breathlessly, "where are Kim and Yori?"

"I don't know," Ron slowly shook his head, "I cut through the statue and there was this really bright light and next thing I know you're running in and they're gone."

Suddenly there was another flash of light, less bright and when it faded Kim was standing there, only she was translucent and floating a foot off the ground.

"Hi Ron, Bonnie," for the first time in over two years Kim Possible spoke with not a hint of malice or deceit in her voice.

"Kim…" Ron stumbled towards the apparition that bore the form of his best friend, "is that you?"

"Yep," Kim smiled, "it's actually me. Thank you so much Ron for not giving up on me all this time, I don't know if I could have kept going knowing you had joined my arch-enemy and then become my arch-enemy. But you did it Ron, I'm not sure where exactly here is but wherever I am I'm me again."

"What about Yori," Bonnie stepped up beside Ron, "is she with you?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "we were both holding onto the Omega Simia whatever it was happened. Yori doesn't know where we ended up either but you know us, we'll find a way back eventually. She'd come talk to you but she's paying a visit to Sensei right now to let him know she's fine. Something tells me I don't have too much time before I have to go so let me just get this out of the way. I know I wasn't exactly myself the last few years but I'm still sorry for what I put everyone through, you stopped me before I had time to do anything to Tara so when she wakes up she should be fine. I don't have any idea how long it's going to take Yori and I to get out of wherever we are so I want you two to keep on going and not wait up for us."

"Is there anything we can do to help you two get back faster?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Probably not," Kim smiled sadly, "just take care of each other, I don't have any problems coming back and finding you two with a couple of kids running around the house but if I come back and find you two miserable I'm going to knock some heads."

"We won't do that to you and Yori," Bonnie was blushing bright red, "you'll be back before long and we can figure everything out then."

"Bonnie," Kim laughed softly, "we might be back tomorrow or in ten years, we will come back but until then you and Ron need to make sure you're as happy together as you can be."

A playful look crossed Kim's face as she started to fade and she leaned over to kiss Ron, as she pulled back she fully faded from sight and the last Ron and Bonnie saw of Kim was a bright smile on her face. Ron walked over to Tara with a bewildered look on his face and picked her up. He and Bonnie walked back out into the front room to find Fukushima had vacated it some time after Ron had destroyed the Omega Simia.

"So is that it?" Bonnie looked up at Ron, "we saved Kim and Tara, Fukushima's run off to wherever he goes, and you're to get the girl."

"I'm all for getting the girl," Ron smiled down, "it's not the end though, it's the end of this but Fukushima's going to try something and just because we beat one villain doesn't mean we beat them all. Kim was right when she told me that heroes have to win over and over again but that's just one of the things we agree to when we sign on to this."

Bonnie smiled as she pecked Ron on the cheek before grabbing onto his arm as he slowly lifted up through the hole he had punched through the roof. As they lifted up over Metropolis and slowly started home the clouds broke and revealed the sun rising over a new day and a new beginning.

**-The End-**

AN: Okay actually it is the end, this story seems to be cursed since both incarnations have suffered from the bot failing horribly while it's being written so no sequels, spin-offs, nothing. However that should hopefully be a suitable ending for everyone, I toyed with any number of who disappeared, if anyone should actually bite it, all sorts of stuff but I ended up with the one I'm happiest with. And a small schedule update, I realized that since I don't want to start two new stories and then leave everyone hanging for finals week I'll post a one-shot I'm working on next Friday and then I'll start on my two new stories. Hope you all enjoyed the second round of this story and come back same time same place for the next adventure.


End file.
